Turtles And Lion's
by hikari123
Summary: This story is a crossover between the TMNT/Lion King it's about the turtles and my character going to Africa with April and meeting the character's from the Lion King. Please REVIEW and no flames are allowed.
1. Chapter 1

**Turtles And Lion's**

It has been a year since the turtles had defeated their arch enemy the Shredder one day at the turtles lair  
April O'Neil came by for a visit the turtles were glad to see her so was Kanja the young mutant lion cub that.  
Was raised by Leonardo the young mutant cub was training with his uncle Michaelangelo Kanja was trying to use  
his uncles Nunchuk's but he couldn't get the hang of them he kept on accidentley hitting himself with the Nunchuk's.

"You ok there little dude?". Mikey asked his little nephew who nodded

"Yes uncle Mikey I ok". Kanja said in his innocent voice

Kanja was about to practice with them again untill he saw April O'Neil walking into the lair  
with some extremley heavy luggage Leonardo and Michaelangelo went over to April's side and.  
They began to help her with the bag's the two turtles were wondering what was in the bag's  
Master Splinter walked out of his room to see that April had finally came to the lair.

"April good to see you my dear". Splinter said to April O'Neil

**

* * *

**

**OK SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

**ALSO I LIKE TO THANK NALA162024 FOR HELPING ME WITH THE TITLE.**

**SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.**


	2. Chapter 2

April O'Neil sat down, on the couch where Raphael was sitting, with his son Oliver.  
The others, wanted to know where April was going, the woman looked at the turtles and Master Splinter.  
April then told them, that she was going to Africa, to study some ancient artifacts. And she wanted them to come,  
with her, Kanja had never heard of Africa. And was quite curious about it, so was Oliver he too was curious about Africa.

"You, want us to come with you April?''. Donatello asked April O'Neil who nodded to Donny

"So, will you come with me guy's?". April asked the turtles and Master Splinter

"Of course, Miss O' Neil". Master Splinter said to April

April was glad, that her friends were coming alone, with her this time.  
Kanja and Oliver, sat down away from the, other's so that they can talk.

"Oliver, do you what Africa is?". Kanja asked his cousin

"Um, not really Kanja". Oliver said to the mutant lion cub

"Africa, is a big place Kanja bigger then New York". Oliver added

* * *

OK ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

ALSO NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISUM IS AS LONG AS IT'S NICE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	3. Chapter 3

Even though Oliver didn't know that much about Africa, he learned a little bit about it from Donatello, who taught Kanja and him lots of stuff about the earth.  
Oliver and Kanja wanted to learn more about Africa. Oliver and the mutant cub walked over to where Leonardo, Raphael, and April were.  
April was showing them pictures of what Africa looked like. Kanja noticed that one part of the book was a little different, April told him that it is the Savannah.

"The Savannah, what that?" Kanja asked April.

" The Savannah is a big place filled with lots of different animals." April 'O Neil told Kanja.

" Really? Even lions like me?" Kanja asked April in is innocent voice.

" Yes Kanja, even lions. But they 're not mutant lions, though." April 'O Neil told Kanja.

Kanja was a little sad that the lions in Africa weren't like him. Still, he thought it would be cool to meet other lions.  
Especially cubs his own age, Kanja couldn't wait to go with April and the others to Africa. Oliver noticed how excited Kanja was to go to Africa,  
he couldn't wait to go to Africa, as well.

* * *

Ok, sorry it's short. So, what should happen next, any ideas? Also, did I get April 'O Neil in character? Please read and review. But please don't flame my story.  
And also I would like to, thank Nala162024 for beta reading.  
My chapter for me thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

April told the guy's, that they were leaving for Africa, tomorrow they were going by boat.  
Kanja didn't, like going on boats because, he hated water Kanja gulped. When he heard,  
that they were going by boat, Oliver noticed his cousin. Kanja was not liking the idea,  
on about being on. A boat he looked a little, pale Oliver asked Kanja if he was all right.

"Kanja, is ok Oliver a little". Kanja said to his cousin

"You, sure Kanja? you look a little pale". Oliver asked the mutant lion cub

Leonardo looked at, Kanja he did seem a little pale, Leo walked over to his son.  
And told him, that it was all right to be, afraid of going on a boat. Kanja said that he will,  
try to go on, the boat tomorrow Oliver gave Kanja a thumb's up. For trying his best to go,  
on the boat Raphael, had to agree with Oliver.

"Don't, worry Kanja you'll do fine little buddy". Michaelangelo told his little nephew

Leonardo then told, his family that if they, were to go to the boat, tomorrow they would have.  
To get some sleep, for tonight the other's agreed.

"All right, let's get some sleep guy's". Leonardo ordered

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S A LITTLE SHORT.

I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW NO FLAMES THOUGH.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the next, day the gang and April were on the boat that, was taking them to Africa.  
Kanja was sitting, beside the railing he feeling, seasick Master Splinter noticed that. And decided to help,  
his little grandson fight against, the seasickness the young mutant, lion cub saw his grandfather. Walking over to him,  
and kneeling down beside him, Kanja smiled at his grandfather.

"You feeling all, right little one?". Master Splinter asked Kanja

"Kanja, ok a little feel sick though". Kanja said to his grandfather

"It's ok, to feel sick Kanja". Master Splinter said

"Really grandpa?". Kanja asked Master Splinter

Master Splinter told, Kanja that he was feeling homesick, Kanja understood about feeling seasick and homesick.  
The mutant lion cub, smiled at his grandfather who smiled back, then Kanja saw Oliver. Looking at a book,  
about lion's Kanja decided to join his cousin, Oliver looed up and saw Kanja coming towards him.

"Hey Kanja, how are you feeling?". Oliver asked his cousin

"Feeling better now Oliver". Kanja said while looking at the picture's of lion's with Oliver

* * *

Wow sorry I took so long to update this story.

Okay so what should happen next any idea's?.

I hope Master Splinter was in character.

Please read and review and no flames are allowed please but constructive critisium is as long as it's nice.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been, a few hours since the entire gang, had left New York City the boat had finally.  
Landed on Africa, Kanja was glad that they finally landed, he got off the boat with his father.  
Uncles, cousin and grandfather and of course April and Casey, Kanja and Oliver were a little excited,  
that they actually. Got separated from their family, Kanja was not liking the fact that he was seperated from his family.

"Oliver, what are we to do?". Kanja asked his cousin

Just as they were going to, to find their family something flew into, them making Kanja leap into the air.  
Oliver looked down, and noticed it was a hornbill, the creature looked up and, he saw a human and a lion cub.

"Who do you, think you are two legs?". The hornbill said to Oliver

"I'm Oliver, and wha' you're talking?". Oliver said while being a little freaked out

"Yes well, all of us animals talk here". The hornbill said to Oliver

"Hey, Zazu where are you?". Said a voice behind Kanja

"Ah, young Prince and where have you been?". Zazu asked to what appeared as a young lion cub

"Oh, well I was just getting Nala". Said the young lion cub

Oliver blinked a, few times he could not believe that, he was hearing talking animals, he thought that he had.  
Lost his mind, then Oliver thought he heard, his father calling them.

"Hey, who are you two?". The lion cub asked

"Uh, I'm Oliver and this is Kanja and you?". Oliver asked the lion cub

* * *

OK SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT ANY IDEA'S?.

THE REASON THEIR MEETING THEM NOW IS BECAUSE SIMBA NALA AND ZAZU WERE ON THEIR WAY TO.

THE WATER HOLE.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND NO FLAMES ARE ALLOWED.


	7. Chapter 7

Simba looked at Oliver, he had never seen a human before, he had heard story's about them from Rafiki.  
But never in real life has he seen one, Simba then heard his friend, Nala calling him. He asked Kanja and Oliver,  
if they wanted to go to, an elephant graveyard with them, Kanja answered yes he would, Oliver hesitated for a moment,  
then was about to answer him, when Raphael and Leonardo came over, and saw the lion cubs with their son's.

"Oliver, get behind me". Raphael ordered Oliver

"You too Kanja". Leonardo said to Kanja

"But, dad they're not dangerous". Oliver said to his father

"Kanja agree's with Oliver". Kanja said to his father and uncle

The lion cub named, Simba told the turtles about them, and that they live in a peaceful land, he also asked them if.  
Oliver and Kanja could, go with them to the watering hole, and then show them around the pridelands. Leonardo asked Simba,  
if he could talk to his father, about this first Simba nodded, and said to just follow the giant rock, which was called priderock.  
Leonardo told Raphael to come with him, just so they could talk to Simba's father.

"Oliver, Kanja let's go". Simba said to Oliver and Kanja

"Ok we're coming Simba". Oliver said to the golden brown lion cub

* * *

Ok wow I haven't updated this story for awhile.

So what should happen next any idea's?.

Please read and review no flames are allowed.


End file.
